warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrelstar
Squirrelstar is a small, light-framedRevealed in Sunset, Page 56, flame-coloredRevealed in Squirrrelflight's Waning Moon Reference Sheet, soft-furredRevealed in Faded Boundaries Chapter 22 dark ginger she-catRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances with brilliantRevealed in The Forgotten Warrior, page 243, forestRevealed in Starlight, Page 82-green eyesRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances, tabby stripesRevealed in Squirrelflight's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet, one white pawRevealed in Squirrelflight's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet, and a longRevealed in The Sight, page 8, squirrel-like, bushy tailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509. History Faded Boundaries :Squirrelflight had been previously been sharing a finch with Bramblestar when he decides to call a Clan meeting. At the Gathering, it is mentioned by him that, along with Dovewing's new kits, Squirrelflight had also moved to the nursery. Blazepaw hears a cat whispers nearby, saying he hopes that she is actually expecting this time. When the flood comes, Squirrelflight is ordered to assign warriors to trees, and she begins to rattle off the names. :As Blazepaw looks through the wreckage, he spots Squirrelflight, and she asks if he has seen Silentpaw. Blazepaw answers with a no and he starts worrying, Squirrelflight notices this and comforts him. She and Blazepaw then search for Silentpaw, and run into Bumblestripe. His gaze shifts to Squirrelflight, and he tells her Mistystar and Weaselfur are by the lake. When Mistystar asks if Bramblestar had learned anything about swimming on the journey to the sun-drown-place, Squirrelflight replies that she had to save him from drowning at the sun-drown-place. When they were done, she does a quick head count to make sure everyone is there, before heading back. :When Silentpaw enters the nursery, she makes note that Squirrelflight's nest smelled like she hadn't slept there in a few days, which made sense. When the patrol comes back from the flood, Squirrelflight asks if they are ok, and Bumblestripe replies that they are just soaked and tired. Squirrelflight sighs in relief, and remarks that the prey they were carrying was an impressive haul. Ivypool replies that the apprentices did well, and Squirrelflight says she can see that. She is later seen with Bramblestar inside his den, curled up with him. When Silentpaw says she was eavesdropping, Squirrelflight lets out an amused snort. :Squirrelflight calls a Clan meeting, discussing ways to find Silentpaw. She asks Dovewing if she can sense her, but she replies the rain keeps her from doing so. After Bramblestar says they will retrieve Silentpaw from RiverClan in a few days, she assigns the warriors to patrols. When the camp floods, she yowls orders along with Bramblestar, and when Dewpaw and Petalkit fall, they scoop their bodies up and begin to climb up the rocks. When they get there, Squirrelflight begins assigning cats to help the elders and kits, once finished, they marched through their territory. :It is mentioned that Squirrelflight was mere days away from kitting, and that she wasn't in her nest. More Coming soon The Broken Shadow Coming soon Waning Moon Coming soon Trail of Ashes Coming soon Code of the Forest Coming soon Silent Sacrifice Coming soon Quotes :"Squirrelflight might not have been their father’s actual mother, but she was just as invested in Lionblaze’s kits as if she was." -- NarrationRevealed in Faded Boundaries Chapter 6 ::"I'm sorry, Brambleclaw, but it's true. I'm not their mother, and you are not their father." - Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw in Sunrise, page 305 Trivia Coming soon Charart References Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Faded Boundaries Characters Category:The Broken Shadow Characters Category:Waning Moon Characters